


For All You Did

by OldDVS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, no sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldDVS/pseuds/OldDVS
Summary: AU in that it was written long before the last of the books had come out.  This is Severus Snape reflecting on how the events Albus put in motion played out after he died.





	For All You Did

**Author's Note:**

> If I'd posted it when I wrote it this would have been slightly prophetic and profound. Oh, well.

For All You Did  
by Tara Tory

He stopped by on his way home. He needed a place to rest, to gather his thoughts, and this was as good a place as any. He sat down stiffly. It had been a long week and muscles were protesting loudly. He ignored them. They had nothing to say that he hadn’t heard before.

“Well, Albus, I suppose you’re proud of yourself. You were right. The Potter brat handled himself well enough.”

Ha. The young man had been brilliant, but Snape could hardly say so. He had his facade to maintain, after all, even inside his own head. He took out his flask and eased out the stopper. 

“You created the perfect tool, the perfect agent. Congratulations. We succeeded. The Dark Lord is dead, the Death Eaters are betrayed now, their every move is known.” Snape leaned his head back, glad to rest it on the tombstone behind him. 

“We left at dawn,” Snape said, needing to tell the tale. “He never complained about the early start or the bitter cold. He can ride a broom for hours, and without chattering on. He took the lead and let me have the slipstream. How polite.” He shook his head. “He can be silent when he wants to. We had no trouble with the wards, no one suspected a thing. Our information was inferior, however. The house was inhabited. We were trapped inside a cellar for twenty-four hours while we waited for everyone to leave. Both of us like sardines in a small crawlspace under the floor.”

Snape contemplated the bottle in his hand. He put it to his mouth and tipped back his head, savoring the bite of it as it trickled down his throat. “Even spiders walking across his face didn’t cause him to twitch.” He grinned and added, “He has the bladder of a camel, too. 

“When we finally came out, we could barely walk. But he did. Then we took the evidence and came away. Almost without harm. We were both hit, but...we escaped. He was hungry, but never whinged or moaned about it. When we shared the food we found at the safehouse, he divided it fairly, and didn’t gobble. Ate it very very slowly. He saved a bit for later, in fact. I didn’t think he had it in him,” Snape confessed. 

“When we got to my home he even cooked the supper and washed the dishes, did the laundry and when he couldn't sleep he got up in the night and washed windows and scrubbed floors. Says it helps him think and get rid of his tension. I told him I knew of a better way to take care of tension.”

He smiled in remembrance. “Thank you for ignoring that part of his education, too. He was entirely untouched. I was amazed. Those muggles you left him with aren't above sexual abuse, after all. I made sure his first time very very...nice. He now thinks I'm brilliant. So thank you, Albus,” he said to the headstone. “For all you did. And all you did not.” 

He levered himself up, straightened his robes and thought to himself that it was a good thing old Albus was dead. His efforts may have made a child into a perfect spy, and made another child into a perfect sword. But those same efforts made Albus into a perfect monster. Not that it mattered now that he was dead. Snape turned towards home. He and Harry had some unmaking to do.


End file.
